truebloodfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sookie Stackhouse
Sookie Stackhouse es el personaje principal en la primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta y septima temporada de True Blood. Es interpretada por la oscarizada actriz canadiense Anna Paquin, apareció por primera vez en el capitulo "Amor extraño/Strange Love". Gracias a este personaje fue ganadora de un Globo de oro. Ella es un híbrido mitad humano, mitad hada. Ella tiene el poder de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Sookie también aparece en The Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse Novels en las que es ella el personaje principal y narrador de las historias. Características físicas Sookie Stackhouse En la serie es interpretada por la actriz canadiense Anna Paquin, con el fin de ilustrar a una Sookie Stackhouse lo más parecida a la de los libros fue sometida a una serie de cambios cosméticos. El personaje de Sookie es rubio, con ojos azules, es delgada y agraciada físicamente. Personalidad La mayoría de las personas ven a Sookie como una simple chica con un poco de retardo. Esto se debe a que es una telépata que debe hacer frente en su vida cotidiana a escuchar los pensamientos de las personas. Como se observa desde el principio de la serie, ella puede escuchar los secretos más oscuros de los demás—sin querer—y evitar hacerlo tiene cierto grado de dificultad con tanta gente a su alrededor. Sookie es amable y atenta siempre dispuesta a ayudar a alguien en necesidad. Aunque es amable no vacila en dejar en pie sus creencias, incluso al enfrentarse a su mejor amigo o a un vampiro enojado. Es totalmente leal a sus amigos, y cuando sus amigos le han dado la espalda ella se ha encontrado muy triste por eso. Algunos de los contras negativos de Sookie son su ingenuidad y credulidad, lo que se debe en parte a su vida tranquila y resguardada en un pequeño pueblo y su disposición confiada. Ella puede ser muy contundente y sarcástica. Sookie tiene una apreciación y una curiosidad natural—y letal—del mundo sobrenatural y todas las criaturas en él, sobre todo porque ella no puede escuchar sus pensamientos y se siente en paz con ellos. Además, valoran sus habilidades telepáticas y la respetan, mientras que los humanos la tratan como tonta. Otros piensan en Sookie como una persona agradable, inocente que necesita ser protegido, pero es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Su capacidad de saber lo que la gente está pensando en ocasiones la ha hecho sentir como una marginada, pero ella hace su mejor esfuerzo para tratar con eso. Nada es más importante para ella que su familia, aunque también le gusta su independencia. Biografía thumb|left|Sookie cuando era niña.Sookie Stackhouse, nació el 24 de mayo 1983 en Bon Temps, Louisiana. Es hija de Corbett y Michelle Stackhouse. Ella tiene un hermano llamado Jason, que es mayor que ella por tres años. A una edad temprana, Sookie descubre que ella era capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor. Esto asustó a sus padres, especialmente su madre, quien la puso en tratamiento en un centro de salud mental. Cuando Sookie era una niña los médicos estaban desconcertados por la capacidad de Sookie para leer la mente y no podían encontrar la manera de eliminarlo. En lugar de mantener a Sookie en un hospital psiquiátrico, sus padres decidieron hacer caso omiso de su capacidad; convencidos de que Sookie acaba de demostrar tener muy buenas habilidades de observación. A la edad de sólo 7 años de edad, los padres de Sookie murieron en una inundación repentina, luego se sabe que realmente murieron drenados por Warlow. Sookie y Jason fueron dejados al cuidado de sus abuelos Earl y Adele Stackhouse, los padres de Corbett, su padre. En algún momento de la infancia de Sookie fue acosada sexualmente por su tío abuelo Bartlett, el hermano de Adele. Ella sentía mucho miedo cuando Bartlett iba de visita, al ser capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos espeluznantes, se escondía constantemente de él. Cuando su abuela la encontró, Sookie reveló su molestia y al escuchar esto Adele afrontó y sacó a Bartlett fuera de su vida. Bartlett también había abusado sexualmente de la hija de Adele, Linda Stackhouse (tía de Sookie, la hermana de Corbett) hace muchos años y, aunque nunca dejó a Bartlett solo alrededor Linda de nuevo, ella no tomó acciones hasta que hizo lo mismo con Sookie. La infancia de Sookie fue difícil. Debido a que es capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de todos en la escuela, Sookie no era capaz de concentrarse adecuadamente y muchos de sus maestros determinó que ella era lenta. Sus compañeros pensaron lo mismo y muchos de los habitantes de Bon Temps se asustaron por ella y la despreciaban por su supuesta falta de inteligencia. Sookie a tenido que crecer con una vida solitaria, pero tenía una mejor amiga, Tara Thornton. Tara y Sookie eran amigos porque estaban en situaciones similares debido a que Tara creció con una madre alcohólica, Lettie Mae y fue rechazado por sus compañeros de clase por ello. Crecieron juntas, Tara a menudo se quedaba en casa de Sookie durante los ataques alcoholicos de su madre. Ella defendía a Sookie siempre cuando la estaban intimidado los demás niños en la escuela. Poderes y habilidades thumb|206px|Sookie usando su fotokinesis.Sookie al ser un híbrido humano/hada tiene varios poderes que se han mostrado al transcurrir la serie. Su primer poder es la telepatía que es la capacidad de escuchar los pensamientos y leer la mente de las personas. Ella ha tenido este poder toda su vida, y que a menudo la llevó a ser victima de acoso en su juventud, hasta que aprendió a controlarlo gradualmente. ("Amor extraño/Strange Love") Hasta el momento, se ha explicado que su abuelo, Earl, tenía la misma capacidad. Sookie también ha demostrado ser capaz de oír los espíritus a través de la mente de los médiums que están en contacto con ellos. ("El Diablo y yo/Me and the Devil") Su segunda habilidad es la fotokinesis que es la capacidad de generar, manejar y hasta controlar ciertas energías con su mente (en forma de luz de ahí su nombre de "Foto"). Se manifiesta como una potente luz brillante del color que emana de sus manos. La naturaleza exacta de este poder no se conoce aún Sookie sigue sorprendida. Ella utilizó este poder por primera vez en contra de Maryann Forrester, ("Un mundo nuevo ante mí/New World In My View") lo hizo de nuevo en su ofrenda, lo que le permitió golpearlo hacia abajo con poco esfuerzo. ("Después no hay nada/Beyond Here Lies Nothin'") En la tercera temporada, lo usó para defenderse del Cooter, un hombre lobo, utiliza su poder para alejarlo de ella. ("Meterse en problemas/Trouble") En "Y el mal persiste/Evil is Going On", Russell Edgington, mientras estaba esposado a Eric en la luz del sol, le exigió a Sookie que lo liberarse a él y lo llevara hacia el interior. Russell la enfureció y amenazó con matar a todo lo que le importaba. Su cantidad de ira desencadena su fotokinesis. Y momentos después, ella lo usó para enviar Russell volar en una pared cercana. Hasta el momento, su fotokinesis parece no ser tan fuerte como el de las hadas. ("Ella no está ahí/She's Not There") Sin embargo, su poder es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer daño a la Reina Mab y destruir el árbol de la fruta Lumiere. No parecía matar las otras hadas, ya que demuestran cómo es golpeado con la explosión de hadas puede vaporizar demás al instante, posiblemente porque ella simplemente no tiene más experiencia con el uso de sus poderes. Como se ve, sus poderes se desarrollan y fortalecen durante toda la serie. Como ella usa sus poderes con mayor frecuencia, se entera de nuevos métodos en el uso de su fotokinesis. En una ocasión, cuando ella trata de evitar el hechizo que Marnie estaba echando, se ve que thumb|left|Sookie y Claudine.canaliza sus poderes a través de todos los que estaban unidos de manos en el círculo, lo que le permite separar y tirar a todos de nuevo. ("Alma de fuego/Soul of Fire") Una vez más, ella lo usó para ayudar a Eric a recuperar sus recuerdos después de que se perdieron por una maldición que Antonia había echado sobre él. ("Quemad la casa/Burning Down the House") Esto puede implicar que los poderes de Sookie tienen la capacidad de romper los hechizos y maldiciones con facilidad. Parece que Sookie está ganando un mayor control de sus habilidades. Por ejemplo, cuando Pam asaltó a Sookie al empujarla en una tabla, Sookie utiliza sus habilidades para repeler a Pam, y cuando Russell Edgington la tenía acorralado ella fue capaz de repeler a la pared. ("Tú me hiciste así/Whatever I Am, You Made Me") Dado que sus poderes han crecido a lo largo de la serie, el verdadero alcance de su poder es desconocido. A pesar de que es un híbrido humano/hada que ha utilizado su magia para revertir una maldición lanzada por una nigromante de 400 años, Antonia, de Eric y también rechazar y luchar contra Russell, podría decirse que el vampiro más loco y más fuerte que existía en ese momento. Esto sugiere que los poderes que las hadas poseen es uno de los más poderosos de la magia sobrenatural. Como Sookie no es completamente un hada, tiene una cantidad limitada de poder de hada y si se abusa, éste se agotará y se convertiría en un ser humano normal. ("Al principio/In the Beginning") También se ha demostrado que tiene buen aspecto físico, tal como se la ve peleando en múltiples ocasiones. También es un buen tirador, se ve cuando ella le dispara y mata a Debbie. Galería Referencias *Traducido de en:Sookie Stackhouse, exactamente la versión http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/Sookie_Stackhouse?oldid=101309, bajo licencia GFDL y CC-BY-SA 3.0 Categoría:Hadas Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes introducidos en la primera temporada Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Stackhouse Categoría:Mestizos Categoría:Fangbangers Categoría:Empleados de Merlotte's